idileanfandomcom-20200213-history
General Setting Info
'The Nations of Idilean' Idilean is a land consisting of five major nations, along with many other small ones. Here you will find an overview of the five larger, and consequentially, most significant nations. [[Adarax|'Adarax']] Adarax is an old military democracy, where only those that have served in the military can vote. It a well established country and has no problem biding its time to achieve its goals. Adarax's military is one of the most respectable in all of Idilean (at least in terms of power) and they control the last remaining titan (extremely large and powerful mecha). With the safety ensured by an impressive military and a relatively passive nature, Adarax is rarely caught up in anything more than minor border skirmishes. [[Cidrea|'Cidrea']] Cidrea is a young nation that very recently received its independence from Adarax. Adarax came to this arrangment with Cidrea in part of a large trade deal. Cidreans fancy themselves as peace keepers and heroes, often finding trouble in what the other countries see as brash vigilante type justice, and of things that are 'none of Cidrea's business' [[Naverine Alliance|'Naverine Alliance']] The Naverine Alliance is a collective group of small nations in the southwest. The Naverine Alliance has used the expanses of thick forests covering its territory to master mech based guerrilla warfare tactics. It has found great success in doing so, defending its territory and maintaining a position as one of the 5 great nations. [[Sarvia#Sarvia General Info|'Sarvia']] The island nation Sarvia is a true imperium. The so called God Emperor of Sarvia truly believes he is the living incarnation of god and that all of Idilean is his to rule over. He works tirelessly to achieve his goals, often provoking ire and action by Cidrea which values independence and takes pride in individuality. [[Tramicar|'Tramicar']] Tramicar is the only nation to share the distinction with Cidrea of once being part of Andarax. Unlike Cidrea though, Tramicar has been independent for several centuries. Adarax stripped Tramicar bare of resources when it still had control of it. Tramicar's economy was devestated by this, and was left devoid of any natural wealth. The people of Tramicar had to take to raiding and hard, back-breaking mercenary work to make ends meet. To this day the Tramicarians carry a proud, hard working ethic and will stop at nothing to ensure the survival of themselves and those they consider close friends and family. They hate nothing more than traits of apathy, laziness, giving up, and lack of conviction, but tend to be a bit more patient than the Cidreans, knowing that brash hot headedness isn't always the best for long term survival. In this regard, they are closer to the biding of time that Adarax is all to familiar with. Other Important Areas Here you will find coverage on other areas of interest outside of the main five countrys' control. [[Asha Mundi|'Asha Mundi']] Asha Mundi is the only 'free' city in the known world, it lies at the convergence of the Cidreian, Adaraxian, and Tramicarian borders. It has been free for longer than Cidrea has been a nation, roughly 250 years. It remains free due to the fact that a large number of major mercenary groups make their home there. As all the goverments draws upon this pool of experenced soldiers, none want to make them mad. [[Agrin Waste and The Stones|'Agrin Waste and The Stones']] The Agrin Wastes are the edge of a massive desert east of the five nations. The only viable pass into the desert is an area near Asha Mundi, and is speckled with massive pillars of weathered granite. The origin of the massive stones is unknown, though many scholars over the years have come up with various theories.